JP-A-2003-311953 discloses an inkjet printer in which ink is ejected from a line-head type inkjet head extending in a main scanning direction, onto a sheet transported in a sub-scanning direction, thereby printing an image on the sheet. In the inkjet printer, plural pressure chambers for applying a pressure to the ink are formed in the inkjet head while being adjacently arranged in a matrix pattern and in a highly dense manner. Nozzles which correspond respectively to the pressure chambers are formed in an ink ejection face in a highly dense manner. Therefore, the printer can print a high-resolution image on the sheet.